


Stranded

by Golddude22



Series: Random Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka, along with a number of others are standard in deep space.
Series: Random Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Stranded

Sighing with relief as the ship he and Ahsoka were piloting entered hyperspace, Anakin sat back and let the stress of their last mission leave him.

The mission had been intense, infiltrating a high profile gathering of criminal underlords and elite business people to gather information on corruption in the senate and on those illegally supporting the separatists. They'd been joined by Obi-wan, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee.

And when they'd offered their clone Commanders the choice of 3 weeks leave on Coruscant or the mission to the Dawn Pyramid of Aargau. None of them had hesitated so Commanders Cody, Gree and Bly along with Captain Rex had joined them as well.

The first few hours of the journey home were fine, with most of them catching up on lost sleep.  
However, there was a problem, which announced itself five hours into their trip with a loud bang, followed by an abrupt reversion to real space.

With dozens of alarms blaring, Ahsoka and Anakin quickly got the ship under control again, before setting out to find the problem.

After an hour they went to report their findings to the others, who were waiting in the conference room of the Consular-class cruiser.

"Well" Anakin said as they walked in "Do you want the good news, the bad news or the really bad news first?"

"Good news" Obi-wan said dryly.

"Ok, whatever happened took out the sublight engines and the hyperdrive, but I think Ahsoka and I can fix it with what we have onboard"

"What's the bad news then?" Aayla asked apprehensively.

"The surge from the hyperdrive failure fried a lot of our systems, including the hypercomm, which is unrecoverable and we're in the middle of nowhere so our short range comms are no good either"

"And the really bad news?" Cody asked.

"It's going to take us 2 to 3 weeks to fix the ship enough to get to the nearest world"


End file.
